I'm going to university !
by 404ERROR pen name not found
Summary: I'm standing with Shori for 'Mitsuhashi University' my new school.. You probably think 'Yuuri you're 16 ! Your still in high school ! And I don't think your smart enough to skip a couple classes... Sorry, really, really sorry :3' And I thought(or better said think) that too. But... you know it probably is better if I showed you why I'm here.


**I DO NOT OWN THESE ANIMES.**

**Also read my profile page before reading this.**

**(Only the things under'Stuff you need to know'**

* * *

Yuuri's POV.

I'm standing with Shori for 'Mitsuhashi University' my new school...

You probably think 'Yuuri you're 16 ! Your still in high school ! And I don't think your smart enough to skip a couple classes... Sorry, really, really sorry :3'

And I thought(or better said think) that too. But... you know it probably is better if I showed you why I'm here.

_[Flashback five days]_

It was a typical normal Tuesday afternoon and I just returned from baseball practice. Like any Tuesday I was home alone.

Mom was shopping with her friends, dad was working and Shori is was still at school.

I was pretty bored, I already did all my homework and I even cleaned the house.

So I decided to play that game Shori always plays... what was it called again ? Oh yeah ! Tokimeki memorial !

After some time I just got confused. I never understand those games anyway so I decided to watch some TV.

_Ding dong._

I walked towards the door and open it.

''Good afternoon, are you Yuuri Shibuya ?'' asked a man with a black suit.

''Euhm.. yes yes I am. Why do you ask ?'' I asked with a nervous voice.

''Bob-sama sent me over to give you this'' he gave me a envelop and when I looked up he was already gone.

''Scary...'' I said while closing the door.

When I'm back on the couch I open the letter and found a letter.

When I was done reading the letter my jaw dropped and I sigh.

''So they think I'm smart to go to university ?'' I thought.

''Well not exactly but close to it'' said a voice in my head that sounded surprising enough like Murata.

''Murata ?'' I thought.

''Yep, you can hear me in your head'' I heard the chuckle in his voice.

''I have gone mental have I ?''

''No, no you didn't''

''Than why ?''

''Why what ?''

''Why do I hear your voice in my head ?''

''Telepathy''

''And... ?''

''That's it if you want a more complicated answer-''

''No, no thanks''

''So also the reason why I'm talking to you know is cause I'm gonna help you with school''

''What ?''

''See the letter before you ?''

I nod but realize he isn't there. ''Yeah''

''well.. you're gonna attend to that school ''

I pick up the sheet and read the name of the school.

''It's a university and I think I recognize that school name.. but what is it ? Oh yeah ! Shori's going to that school...''

I look better at the school name and my eyes widened.

''I CAN'T GO TO A UNIVERSITY I'M JUST 16 YEARS OLD !''

''Calm down ! That's where I'm here''

''WHAT ! THIS IS ALSO FOR 3TH YEARS !''

''Shibuya shut up please and let me finish. I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna help you with school''

''Help me ?''

''Well with help I mean help you cheat but that's the same''

''I DO NOT CHEAT ! I also DO NOT wanna go to that university !''

''Shibuya listen to me this is a important thing for the future of Shin Makoku-''

''Really ?''

I kinda knew it. If I have a good education I can help my country in politics.

''Really''

I sigh and grab a pencil. I wanted to ask if Bob knew about this but I kinda forgot that I guess.

_Flashback ends._

''Well here I go'' I say to myself.

''Don't worry you do just fine'' says Shori.

I look at him and smile, I've never seen him like that before. (And with that I mean normal).

Calmly I walk towards the door and ignore all the stares I get.

When I'm in the classroom I see the teacher looking weird at me and I just give him a sheepishly smile.

I walk towards him and I give him the letter Bob gave me the day.

I saw his eyes widened and I smiled at him.

When I picked a seat I felled that a lot of people where looking at me with a questioning look.

''Good morning class. My name is professor Guster. I say this cause we got a new student on this school'' he looked at me.

After that he just went on with the lesson like nothing happened. I only understand what he said cause I could look into Muratas memory(1). He was a professor in one of his lives.

Skip to lunch break.

I walk towards a table with Shori.

School is hard ! Especially when you are actually supposed to be in high school but you're going to university.

''So Yuuri, do you like this school ?'' he asks.

I give him a poker face and sigh.

''No, no I don't'' I say while smacking my face in the table.

Shori chuckles and I sigh again.

I can still feel that people are staring at me.

''School sucks'' I say, still smacking my face in the table.


End file.
